Sweet Snow Obsession
by Hiei-Touya-icedemon
Summary: Hiei has no sweet snow left. Oh NO! So he goes out to get everyone else's sweet snow. Also, it is a journey to try all the kinds. yes, I'm bringing a lot of characters back to life, and I may have to make up some flavors. Utter supidness alert. On hold.
1. I want more!

"WHERE'S MY SWEET SNOW?!" a voice bellowed across the globe. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kayko, Kurama, Shizuru, and the rest of the gang covered their ears. Hiei raced around his pitch black bedroom, screaming, "I want MORE!!!!!".

Then Hiei sat down and began to write his victims list. How he wrote in the dark we will never know. Hiei wrote this.

Yusuke

Kuwabara

Kurama

Kayko

Shizuru

Genkai

Jin

Touya

Chu

Rinku

Gamemaster

Sniper

Karasu

Seaman

Bui

Togoro (younger)

Togoro (elder)

Sensui

Botan

Koenma

Yukina

Puu

Sakyo

Zeru

Rando

Genbu

Suzaku

Byakko

Seriyu

Random Humans

Jorge

Random Demons

Random Ogres

Hiei knew these people would only have their favorite sweet snow, and when he forced them to hand it over, he'd encounter many new kinds. And off he set on his journey to eat all the kinds.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

author's notes: I.Can.Not.Belive.I.Wrote.This. Seriously, normally I write serious stories. But there was this awful urge to write this, and it overwhelmed me. If you like this story, good, review. Tell me ones I missed. But they won't apear in a chapter any time soon, each and every one of these victims is gonna have their own chapter.


	2. Yusuke

author's notes: look, I really do not know where the whole sweet snow thing came from, and I've been watching the seires for a while. I've watched the seires up until the like 82nd episode, exept one, and I still don't know. all I know is that it's relatively new. I really never suported sweet snow or anything, but, like I said, there was this overwhelming urge. I had read eight stories concerning sweet snow, so that probably boosted that urge.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei stormed into Yusuke's house, looking around him. There was a couch, with Yusuke sitting on it, listening to music.

"Johnny boy always played the fool, he broke all the rules so you would think he was cool" Yusuke sang.

"stupid ningen-" "he was never really one of the guys, no matter how hard he tried" Yusuke continued to sing.

Hiei rolled his eyes and wandered to the kitchen, spotting the freezer. Yusuke's favorite ice cream sat there, vanilla.

Hiei ate the entire box, then looked back at Yusuke, who had started the song over and aparently not noticed that Hiei was stealing his sweet snow.

"gun blasts, it happened so fast" Yusuke continued to chant the moronic song.

As Hiei walked past, he cringed at Yusuke's singing, and dicided to finnally do something about it.

"we are we are, the youth-" Hiei stuffed a pillow in Yusuke's mouth, then left.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

author's notes: this is from Hiei's point of view, that song is very awesome. It was POD's "Youth of the Nation" by the way.


	3. Kuwabara

authors's notes: okay, I will now have a buddy to help me in my notes. I will pretend she is real, and she will be talking to me. I just figured you should know, so when I say this, you know I am not being literal. She is real.

Flora: hello! I'm Flora, Hiei-Touya's new buddy! Yes, I call her Hiei-Touya. But please, don't call her that, it is strictly for friends and chat buddies.

Hiei-Touya:now, on with the stupidness galore!!!!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei wandered over to Kuwabara's house, bashing the door down. He was listening to music from his radio, while on the computer.

To be honest, the music was blasting out of the boombox, so loud it was going to burst Hiei's eardrums if he didn't do something. And Kuwabara was on the internet, on , staring at pictures of himself.

Hiei jumped up and threw his katana at the blaring music box, slicing it in half.

"I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare, I'm just a kid, I know that it's no....t...fa-" the radio broke down.

But Kuwabara was so obsessed with the pictures of himself that he didn't even notice the breaking down music box. Hiei rolled his eyes and ran past him, getting to the ice cream area.

Hiei picked it up and found chocolate, just like Kuwabara to favor it. The rerfrigerator was covered in pictues of Yukina though.

Hiei left Kuwabara, who just continued to stare at himself.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei-Touya: woo hoo! yay, next chapter is up! of course, these aren't hard, unlike my other stories, I do them before school and submit them after. Today was my first day by the way.

Flora: she doesn't own the things she borrowed in here

Hiei-Touya: right! is a great Yu Yu site, it was ranked the top one, and there are a lot of fans who want it to become the official site. It's that good. also, the song in here is I'm Just A Kid, by someone, oooooooooooooh, next update, I'll remember. or just review and tell me. Now, who's gonna be Hiei's next victim? you can ignore the list because I'm not doing it in order!

Flora: gimme a break, it's obvious it's gonna be Kurama

Hiei-Touya: shut up! (throws a chair at her)

Hiei-Touya: now, you vote, should I continue to torment Flora, or leave her alone and suprise you?

Flora: vote for neither, say to have me torture her

Hiei-Touya: shut up!!!!! (throws a random object at her, which happens to be a hairdryer) oh, and thanks to Li LaNiMeDoRK for Shishiwakamaru. I thought I added him, but guess I didn't thank's for the reminder. oh, and from now on, whenever I throw a random object at someone, I'll use this symbol, ##. no, not the period part.


	4. Kurama

Hiei-Touya: hello people, I'm back with another chapter! now as we all know, thanks to Flora (growls)

Flora: tee hee

Hiei-Touya: that it's going to be Kurama.

Flora: on with the story, so she doesn't beat me up!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei thought about his list and wondered where to go. Soon he found himself at Kurama's house, and shrugged and walked in.

"hello Hiei, the kitchen is over there" Kurama pointed, not taking his eyes off the music video that was playing. "I'm about to see, just how far I can fly" the tv screeched. Hiei pondered, but dicided against attacking the t.v. screen. He wandered over to the kitchen, where a whole lot of plants were growing. Hiei rumaged through the freezer, and finnally saw the ice cream. He took it out and read the label, strawberry.

"I'm passing away, onto the better life" the t.v.'s music wasn't so bad. Hiei certainly wanted Kuwabara to pass onto the better life. But after finishing the ice cream, he paused to listen a little more. "well I'm about to run, as fast as I can". Hiei began to hum along, but so quietly that it was almost silent.

"well I'm about to be on the floor again, surely your gonna find me here right now". Hiei finnally got tired of the song and left, sighing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Flora: (is in like 14 pieces) ow, I had no idea she could multitask!

Hiei-Touya: yup! I'm well known for it. and this song was Better Life, by 3 doors down. And I belive I'm just a kid is by simpleplanet.

Flora: (is in like ultra mortal pain) owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hiei-Touya: in case you did not get my jokes, the song is about dying, so "passing on to the better life" is dying, and that's what Hiei wishes for Kuwabaka, errrr, _bara_. And I can multi-task, which means I beat her up while writing.

Flora: (has healed) why do all your chapters have music?

Hiei-Touya- because, 1, I like to involve my readers, 2, it introduces them to new music, 3, I'm listening to these songs while I type, and 4, they might review because of it! (bops Flora on head)

Flora: OOF!!! (falls to the ground, unconcious)

Hiei-Touya- whoops, guess I don't know my own strength! now, I shall need a review potion to revive her, just type 'heal Flora' in your review. Sayonara Bye Bye!!!


	5. Karasu

Hiei-Touya: hello! today is Karasu! okay, I have nothing against gay people, but I could not help myself on this one! sorry all Karasu likers!

Flora: uggggghhhhhhhhh

Hiei-Touya: I just started writing this right after I finished the last one, so no reviews yet!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei wandered into demon world, and, hearing the unmistakable sound of Karasu's singing, he wandered to the home. Karasu was standing on a rug the exact colo of Kurama's hair, singing to a life size picture of Kurama. "man, I feel like a woman".

Karasu's singing was so awful, Hiei raced over to shut him up. Sticking a huge 'I love Kurama' banner he had found in Karasu's mouth, Hiei wandered over to the kitchen.

The kitchen was decorated in posters of Kurama, and Hiei sighed. Looking into the fridge, he saw the most disturbing things of all time.

Everything had Kurama's face on it! Hiei did not know where the ice cream was, so he had to go through everything.

"lima beans, peas, broccoli, cabbage, spinach, ah ha! raspberry flavored sweet snow".

As Hiei ate, he listened to the cries of Karasu, trying to get the banner out.

"kuraaadmeeacaytnoutsidnyot" Karasu cried. Hiei walked up to him, and asked, "sorry, what was that?'.

"oh," Karasu replied, "I said Kurama, I cannot sing to you!". Hiei nodded and left.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei-Touya: I'm sorry all Karasu likers! I do not like Karasu, and today's song was 'man, I feel like a woman' by somebody.

Flora:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hiei-Touya: I still need that potion people! Sayonara Bye Bye!


	6. Bui

Hiei-Touya: HELLO PEOPLE!!!!! umm, no, my 'shift' button is not broken, I just felt like doing that. oh, um, yeah, hey Flora, you got a potion! I'll thank the person at the end of the chapter.

Flora: I'm revived!

Hiei-Touya: darn

Flora: today is Bui!

Hiei-Touya: how did you know? I knocked you out.

Flora: I read your agenda

Hiei-Touya: no you didn't. I'm as organized as Hell.

Flora: okay then, maybe it was your mind I read.

Hiei-Touya: creepy, I gotta delete that power (reaches for a button)

Flora (dramatic style) noooooooooooooooooo

some random narrorator guy: okay, while these two fight over the remote control, let's get on with the story.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei began to continue across demon world, until he found a stage hall. He wandered inside and found a bunch of live audience, and the performer, aka singer, was none other than the one we all know and hate (unless you're like some sicko girl who thinks he's hot) Bui!!!

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout" Hiei gasped at what his old I-kicked-your butt rival was singing, racing out of there like the speed of light, he found Bui's trailer.

The place itself was very, blank. No giant posters, no huge banners, no boomboxes, computers, I LOVE KURAMA hats. Hiei shivered at that one.

But he found the fridge, a very, very, very, very, very, okay you all get the point, it's fricken' small!

After looking through it, he found tomato flavored ice cream. Hiei was half-way done when he got a plan.

Hiei snuck into the rafters as Bui was singong his finale.

"B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! And Bingo was his name-o!".

Hiei dumped the rest of the ice cream on Bui, whispering, "Togoro is _so_ gonna hear about this".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei-Touya: that was hard, but I did it!

Flora: ouch

Hiei-Touya: I opened the pickle jar! here you go Flora!

Flora: yay! I wanted to eat these while the movie was on.

Hiei-Touya:(voice dripping with sarcasam) oh _darn!_ (normal voice) because I'm the author, when we 'read the story' it actually turns into a movie!!!

Flora: let's watch it again!

Hiei-Touya: okay! Sayonara Bye Bye!


	7. Keiko

Hiei-Touya: mmmm, Flora, go get some more of that popcorn!

Flora: we're all out.

Hiei-Touya: WHAT?! Then go to the store or something!

Flora: I'm broke!

Hiei-Touya: yeah, so am I.....

Flora: (whining) I'm hungry

Hiei-Touya: stop complaining! ummm, let me think. hmmmm...Oh!

Flora: what? and don't do that again.

Hiei-Touya: what?

Flora: completely detacating a sentence to thinking sounds.

Hiei-Touya: oh. well, here's my idea. You go to and bring us back some food.

Flora: how?

Hiei-Touya: you are a computer person. you can grab pictures of stuff on the internet and bring them back. they will be real for you, which makes them real for me.

Flora: okay...be back soon!

Hiei-Touya: now, on with the story!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei wandered along until he found a randomly placed portal to the human world. There he heard shouting of some kind, and raced over, thinking of sweet snow.

Into Keiko's house he went, and saw Keiko singing to Puu.

"emily, emily, oh oh oh oh, you saved the day!". Hiei simply stared and ran into the kitchen.

As he was looking for the sweet snow, Keiko kept singing. "she was always such a pretty girl, nobody like her in the world".

Hiei all of a sudden recognized the song and ran, holding the vanilla cinamon sweet snow labeled "Puu" and rocky road flavor labeled "Keiko".

"you saved my-". Hiei got out the door just in time, because this was a PG fic and the author would kill him if anybody cussed. He ate the ice cream and left.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Flora: I'M BACK!!!

Hiei-Touya: oww, my eardrums.

Flora: do you want food or not?

Hiei-Touya: whadja bring me? whadja bring me?

Flora: (grabs pickles) see for yourself.

Hiei-Touya: In your review, name your favorite food, I'll put it on here. Sayonara Bye Bye!


	8. Touya

Hiei-Touya: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while...

Flora: Yeah, try months!

Hiei-Touya: Go away (gives pickles)

Flora: Yay, pickles (scampers off)

Hiei-Touya: read previous chapters for details. now, on with the story!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei wandered along, bored of looking for sweet snow. He'd already picked off of about three demons, when he came upon the Shinobi's home. He walked in, finishing up the dutch chocolate he'd gotten off a blue demon, and threw away two empty cartons, tea and water flavor (i'm trying to be neutral here, it's hard enough thinking up ones for my main characters, so I have to use dumb ones for these guys).

Hiei first walked over to Touya's room. It was suprisingly vacant. Hiei saw a radio, and when he walked in, it began to play.

"fumi, hoomo, terasimo, hake, kiki, terasesomeyo, no woon no nukero". Hiei blinked when he realized it was singing in Japaniese, not demonic. "meji, sosie, sosienie. sashihiki, ne beam no nerkeru".

Hiei shrugged it off and headed for the mini fridge. He opened it to ! What a suprise, his own favorite. He ate it happily, and began to dance to the fast-paced music.

"ikki isode, shiborigotte, asturendashi, akei o raiomastshi, atso so, tore!". Hiei began to do the disco. "barigotte, tsicannidate" Hiei began to do the twist for some reason which only god knows.

"mijinaryara, minoraiyason, digatara. haku ta rai amushe". When the song ended, Hiei took a bow. Then he noticed that there was ice cream all over the floor because he'd been dancing. There was a knock at the door, and there was a masculine voice saying, "housekeeping".

"how convinient" Hiei said, and left the room in the blink of an eye. Risho walked in, with a lacy apron and a broom.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei-Touya: (is launched in a mad fit of giggles)

Flora: sorry, but Hiei-Touya can not talk right now

Hiei-Touya: (is laughing so hard that tears are coming to her eyes)

Flora: I think she has completely outdone herself

Hiei-Touya: (is positively sobbing now)

Flora: how on earth did she make herself laugh _this_ hard?

Hiei-Touya: (is thrashing about the dining room floor, where the computer is located)

Flora: she's always able to hold it in until after the notes

Hiei-Touya: (gasps for breath) OH. MY. GOD. Risho in a maid's outfit...ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.....

Flora: there she goes again. I'll fill you in. she hates Risho, there are few she hates more

Hiei-Touya: (is breathing very heavily) okay. taoday's song was the Naruto theme song.....ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Flora: not again... Naruto is an anime only in Japan, but Hiei-Touya found the theme on a website, and she knows about it through Shonen Jump, and magazine of manga, one of which is Yu Yu.

Hiei-Touya: I think I stopped, oh boy, here I go again, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...

Flora: wasn't there something you wanted to say?

Hiei-Touya: (swallows laughter) oh, yeah, thanks to 2 lazy 2 login for giving me cocconut, you see, I do respect my reviewers. okay, I'm gonna say it now before I start laughing again, S-Sayonara Bye Bye.....ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...

Flora: (groans)


	9. Jin

Hiei-Touya: hello, umm, Jin fans, do not kill me please. I am a Jin fan too, he's one of my...lets see, umm...one..two

Flora: how many do you have?

Hiei-Touya: NINE!!! oops... well, anyway, he's one of my nine favorite..

Flora: lemme guess, characters?

Hiei-Touya: nope! bad guys.

Flora & readers: fall down anime style

Flora: only bad guys?!

Hiei-Touya: yup!

Flora: how many good guys do you like?

Hiei-Touya: one.

everyone else: fall down again

Hiei-Touya: Hiei! though I'm having a hard time chosing my second favorite character. there's Kurama and Genkai and Yusuke and Kuwabara (just kidding) and Keiko (maybe)

Flora: just get on with the story!

Hiei-Touya: sees readers for first time oh, right!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei then wandered into Jin's room, to hear music playing (a/n of course). He saw Touya comforting Jin, who was crying.

"it's just a toy, see Jin?" Touya said as the music blared. "not supposed to be scared of anything" the song sang.

Hiei sat and listened for a moment, until he remembered why he was here. He hopped up and explored for sweet snow (a/n funny how no one except Kurama notices he's there).

"I try to hold this, under control. They can't help me, cause no one knows" the radio sang, "now I'm going through changes, changes. god, I feel so frustrated, lately!".

Jin whimpered and poked the radio with a stick. "IT'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he wailed at the top of his lungs.

Touya covered his ears, then grabbed Jin's mouth. The two wresteled around, Jin screeching at the top of of his lungs. Finally, Touya pinned him to the ground.

"you had ice cream again, didn't you?" Touya asked as Jin struggled. He put on puppy-dog eyes and nodded. Touya sighed and got off his partner.

"I thought I hid it well this time!" Touya said. Jin kicked off the ground and said, "hate to break it to ya Toy, but under the bed is not a very good hiding place".

"well, then, I'll just have to hide it again" Touya said, standing up. Jin just glared and pouted, turning his back on Touya.

"oh, you are so immature!" Touya cried, "I don't know how in _Makai_ Risho puts up with you!".

"it's cause he's strong, Toy Boy" a figure stood in the doorway. Hiei took this chance to sneak under the bed. Bubble gum flavor, no wonder Jin's always so sugar high.

Touya seemed angry, "Jin, where do you think you're going?". The wind demon stopped in his his tracks. "and I'll thank _you_, Tala" he said, talking to the girl in the doorway, "not to butt in". Tala sighed and walked out.

"and don't call me that" Touya muttered after her. Jin had his eyebrows raised. "what?" Touya demanded, "what? oh god....JIN!!!!!".

Jin set off in a mad set of giggles, "Touya and Tala, sitting in a tree..." "don't you dare Jin" "K-I-S-S-"

"OH, YOU ARE SO DEAD JIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Touya ran out after Jin, who was flying away at top speed. Hiei popped up laughing after they were gone.

"now I'm going through changes, changes...." the song ended as Hiei walked out, ice cream around his mouth.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei-Touya: extra long chappie for y'all today!

Flora: I though you weren't a Texan by blood

Hiei-Touya: I'm not! I was born in Maryland, and we moved when I was four. I just picked up a few phrases, I don't talk like that. sometimes I wish I did though....

Flora: in this story, she doesn't even own Tala.

Hiei-Touya: Right! She came from the brilliant story, Ice Dreams of Fire, which was written by Sycogerl64. Great story, go read it!

Flora: today's song was Changes, by 3 Doors Down

Hiei-Touya: What are you just standing around for! go read that story! as in now! go!


End file.
